Fluffy, un Cachorro Gigantesco
by AmeliaHawkins
Summary: La historia de Fluffy, desde que era un bebé hasta hoy en día.


Hace algún tiempo Rubeus Hagrid, actual maestro de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas en Hogwarts, me contó esta historia, la historia de Fluffy, el perro de tres cabezas. Un año antes de que Harry Potter llegara a Hogwarts, un greco en un pub le vendió este peculiar perro de tres cabezas a Hagrid.   
Hagrid siempre se ha sentido atraído por criaturas extrañas. Una vez tuvo un dragón, al cual llamó Norbert, desafortunadamente tuvo que enviar a Norbert a Rumania, porque no le fue permitido mantenerlo en Hogwarts, tambien tiene muchos amigos, como Aragog, la araña gigante que vive en el Bosque Prohibido.   
Me dijo Rubeus que la primera vez que vió a Fluffy él era solo un cachorrito y que era muy peludito, de ahi su nombre 'Fluffy', que en español significa peludo.   
Después de que Hagrid lo compró inmediatamente lo llevó a su cabaña, porque él sabía que el cachorro tenía mucha hambre. Mientras Fluffy tomaba leche, alguien tocó en la puerta de Hagrid y él la abrió, era Albus Dumbledore.   
"Hola Hagrid." dijo Dumbledore.  
"Hola Dumbledore. Pasa, pasa adentro y toma asiento." dijo Hagrid.  
Dumbledore entró y se sentó en una de las sillas. Inmediatamente Dumbledore se dió cuenta de el cachorrito.  
"Oh, Hagrid, ¿donde lo conseguiste?" dijo Albus algo sorprendido.  
"Si te refieres a Fluffy, lo acabo de comprar. ¿No crees que es adorable?" dijo Hagrid.  
"Si, mucho." contestó Albus.  
Hagrid le dió una taza de té a Dumbledore.  
"Gracias." dijo.  
Hagrid y Dumbledore hablaron por largo rato, hasta que oscureció. Dumbledore se retiró a su oficina y Hagrid se quedó con el cachorrito y comenzaron a jugar. Hagrid le lanzó una mota de lana a Fluffy y él la persiguió con mucho entusiasmo y alegría, la agarraba con sus patitas tiernamente. Jugó hasta mas no poder.  
"Oh, pequeño Fluffy. Parece que tienes sueño." dijo Hagrid mientras tomaba a Fluffy entre sus brazos y lo mecía. El cachorrito se sentía muy agusto, tan agusto que en segundos cerró sus seis ojitos.  
Al otro día Hagrid se despertó muy temprano, tenía que cumplir con sus obligaciones como Guardian de las Llaves y Terrenos en Hogwarts. Se levantó de su cama y cuidadosamente inspeccionó su cabaña en busca de Fluffy, pero el cachorro no estaba por ninguna parte. Hagrid estaba muy preocupado.  
"¿Quizas algún malvado Troll lo raptó? ¡Oh! ¿Donde estará Fluffy?" pensó Hagrid.  
Salió de su cabaña, el sol acababa de salir. Comenzó buscando por el Invernadero, solo estaba la Profesora Sprout con sus plantas. Luego fué a el campo de Quidditch, solo encontró a algunos Gryffindors practicando, entre ellos Fred y George Weasley, ambos en 3er año y a Oliver Woods, de 4to año. Hagrid se dirigió hacia el Bosque Prohibido, entró y encontró a sus amigos, Firenze, Ronan y Bane, los centauros.   
"Hola, ¿De casualidad no han visto un cachorrito de tres cabezas por aquí?" preguntó Hagrid tristemente.  
"No." contestó Ronan.  
"Yo tampoco he visto nada." dijo Bane.  
"No creo que este aquí, si un cachorro hubiese entrado en este bosque nosotros los hubieramos visto." dijo Firenze.  
"Ah, bueno. Gracias de todos modos, si saben algo no duden en decirmelo." dijo Hagrid.  
Los tres centauros asintieron y Hagrid salió del bosque para continuar su busqueda por los terrenos de Hogwarts. Hagrid fue al lago y habló con algunas criaturas, ninguna había visto a Fluffy. Inspeccionó cada rincón de los terrenos de Hogwarts pero no habia rastro de Fluffy. El sol estaba muy alto en el cielo, ya era mediodía, Hagrid tenía mucha hambre, decidió tomar un descanso e ir a su cabaña para comer algo. Entró en su cabaña y se sentó en su sillón favorito.  
"¡Oh,pequeño Fluffy! ¿Donde estás?" dijo Hagrid.  
De repente escuchó un ladrido.  
"¡Ah! He estado tanto tiempo sin Fluffy que ya empiezo a imaginar cosas." dijo.  
Hagrid escuchó mas ladridos e inesperadamente Fluffy salió de debajo de su cama. El cachorro corrió hacia Hagrid, brincó sobre su regazo y le lamió la cara.  
"¡Oh! ¡Fluffy! Así que habias estado todo el día debajo de mi cama. Me tenias muy preocupado. No vuelvas a esconderte así." dijo Hagrid sonriendo y acariciando a Fluffy.  
En la tarde Fluffy estaba algo ansioso e inquieto, lo único que hacía era ladrar y gruñir de una forma muy desesperante. Hagrid no sabía que hacer, primero pensó que podría tener pulgas y le dió un baño, pero eso no funcionó, luego le dió algo de comer, pero eso no era lo que molestaba a Fluffy tampoco. A Rubeus se le ocurrió una idea, tomó su flauta y comenzó a tocar una dulce melodía. Fluffy dejó de ladrar y gruñir, miró detenidamente a Hagrid, bostezó tiernamente y en segundos cayó dormido. Desde ese día Hagrid siempre le tocaba una dulce canción de cuna a Fluffy para que se durmiera.  
Cierto día Hagrid salió muy temprano, como siempre, Fluffy lo seguía muy de cerca. Hagrid entró al castillo, Dumbledore tenía que hablar con él. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo Snape lo vió junto con Fluffy.   
"¡Hagrid! ¿Que intentas hacer con un perro así aquí en Hogwarts? Ese tipo de animal es muy peligroso." preguntó Snape algo exaltado.  
"Bueno, Profesor Snape, este es Fluffy, el es solo un bebito y no dañaría a nadie." dijo Hagrid.  
A Fluffy le cayó muy mal Snape e inmediatamente comenzó a ladrarle y gruñirle.  
"Hagrid, espero que se deshaga de esta bestia lo antes posible, representa un gran peligro para todos en Hogwarts." dijo Snape mirando a Fluffy con desagrado.  
El cachorrito no paraba de ladrar y gruñir.  
"Bueno Profesor Snape, creo que usted lo esta incomodando y si me disculpa me retiro, Dumbledore me necesita." dijo Hagrid mientra se alejaba, pero Fluffy no lo seguia y Hagrid no se percato de que el cachorrito estaba persiguiendo a Snape. De repente Fluffy se acercó a Snape y gruñó de una manera muy agresiva.  
"¡Ahhh! ¡Bestia! ¡Alejate de mí!" gritó Snape.  
Hagrid escuchó los gritos de Snape e inmediatamente fue a ver lo que habia sucedido, pero no solo Hagrid lo escuchó, sino que la Profesora McGonagall, el Professor Flitwick, Madam Hooch y el Profesor Binns tambien habian escuchado los gritos de Snape y todos ellos estaban ahí. Hagrid tomó al cachorro entre sus brazos.  
"Disculpenlo, él nunca se habia comportado de esa manera." dijo Hagrid.  
"Hagrid, le dije que ese animal representaba un peligro para todos en Hogwarts." dijo Snape.   
"No, no lo es, solo hay que saber tratarlo." dijo Hagrid.  
En ese momento llegó Albus Dumbledore.  
"¿Que sucede aquí?' preguntó.  
"Esta bestia me iba a atacar." dijo Snape.  
"Snape, no seas tan rudo con este cachorrito. Los animales pueden oler los sentimientos de las personas. Bueno, Hagrid ven conmigo." dijo Albus.  
Hagrid, Dumbledore y Fluffy se dirigieron hacia la oficina de Dumbledore.   
"Hagrid, tengo que pedirte un favor muy importante." dijo Albus.  
"Dime Dumbledore." dijo Hagrid.  
"¿Podrías ir a Londres y comprarme unos caramelos de limón?" preguntó Dumbledore.  
"Por supuesto que sí Dumbledore." contestó Rubeus.  
El tiempo transcurrió, Fluffy crecia a una velocidad increíble, estaba demasiado grande, era más grande que Hagrid. Un día Albus Dumbledore fué de visita a la cabaña de Hagrid.  
"Hagrid, necesito que me prestes a Fluffy, el será el guardián perfecto para la Piedra Filosofal." dijo Albus.  
"¡Oh! Como no Dumbledore. Seguro que te presto a Fluffy, un trabajo tan importante como ese lo estimulará mucho, últimamente lo he notado algo trise, creo que necesita sentirse importante, no es como si yo no le brindara cariño ni nada, es solo que el necesita algún otro tipo de estímulo, algo como ese trabajo." dijo Hagrid.   
Fluffy como Guardián la Piedra Filosofal es otra historia, pero lo que si les puedo decir es que después de su trabajo como Guardián de la Piedra Filosofal, Fluffy, actualmente está viviendo muy feliz en el Bosque Prohibido. 


End file.
